Kingdom Crossover 2
by Aureate Cayleaf
Summary: This is a series of Disney dreams that take place between the end of season six-when Ziva is captured-and the beginning of season 7 when she is rescued by team Gibbs. It continues the story of self-exploration, friendship, and love. *NEW: True to Your Heart*
1. Prologue: Fear

KINGDOM CROSSOVER 2

This is a series of dreams that take place between the end of season six-when Ziva is captured-and the beginning of season 7 when she is rescued by team Gibbs. It continues the story of self-exploration, friendship, and love begun by the series itself and the first Kingdom Crossover. If you get lost, don't worry, it's a little out there on the crazy side of fanfiction, but it's all in good fun. I don't think you _need_ to read the first one to figure out what's going on here, but if you want the back story, by all means, read and review it!

Prologue: Fear

_Are you scared to forgive?_

_Are you afraid to live?_

_Are you afraid to die?_

_Do you think you told a lie?_

"I'm getting tired of these games, Miss David." A blurry figure stood before her. He trailed a thin blade almost lovingly down her neck. It wasn't the knife that cut, but the indignity of the gesture.

Ziva's vision was failing her. From lack of nourishment or from physical trauma, she couldn't be sure. All she knew was her body had reached its limit; bruises dotted her flesh wherever it wasn't broken and her face was swollen beyond recognition from multiple blows. Maybe if she'd been in a fit emotional state to begin with, her mind would have been able to retain some shred of lucidity. But the loss of Michael was just as raw as the fresh wounds her captor had given her. It was over. She would keep her secrets, but lose her life. "I…don't…know."

This time, it was a real cut. A swift slice across her shoulder blade. Then, a wild, burning heat blinded her nervous system as the wound was cauterized. _Maybe I am cursed._ Ziva thought back on her crazy Disney dreams from her previous exile. Just like before, she found herself fearing that she had never meant anything to her team. No, she knew that Gibbs had cared. He owed her his life. Even McGee was always nice to her. It was Tony's betrayal that was doing so much damage. _Stop thinking about it. He will kill you before the terrorists get the chance._ Broken hearts were more dangerous than anything else in this situation. In spite of it all, she missed him. She missed everyone. She just wanted to go home. To forget any of this had ever happened. She wanted to watch a damn movie of all things.

_Stop thinking about him._ She ordered herself. It was no good. Ziva couldn't control her own train of thought any more. It slipped away from reality. Like a dream she couldn't control. _Just like a dream._ She wondered if people really could find each other in dreams. If the people she loved would be able to sense how much trouble she was in. _Who exactly is that? _Nobody loved her. Not her father. Not Tony. Gibbs hadn't even tried to convince her to come back to NCIS. McGee and Abby...well, they liked everyone so their vote didn't amount to much.

"You're wrong, you know."

Ziva squinted through the haze. "Kate?"

The ghost offered a small sympathetic smile.

"Who is Kate?" The captor asked.

Ziva stared blankly at Kate's ghost, partly knowing that she wasn't really there. "You…came to…help me?"

"You think I have your best interests at heart?" Kate smirked. "Sounds more like a prayer to me."

The terrorist looked over his shoulder and laughed. "It seems we're done for today. I'll leave you to talk to your friend." He got up and left the room.

Ziva glanced up at the camera in the corner of her cell.

"Don't say anything." Kate warned. "They can't hear me, but they'll probably hear you."

"Yes." Ziva leaned back in her chair, shutting her eyes against the pain. "What…what do you want?"

"Same as before." Kate shrugged.

"You never said…" Ziva groaned.

"Does it really matter what I want?" Kate glared. "Like you said, I'm here to help."

"You're dead." She opened her good eye. "What can you do?"

"I can give you a few hours of peace." Kate reached out and lowered Ziva's eyelids. "Or…however long it takes for the others to show up."

"Peace? You?" She started to laugh but it turned into a cough.

"Hey, can it be any worse than this place?" Kate paused, waiting for an answer. When the Israeli didn't offer up any protests, the ghost flashed a mischievous smile. "Glad you're seeing things my way. See you on the other side."

The lights went out, enveloping the room in total darkness.

Author Note

Aaaaaaaaaand welcome back kiddies! I know it's been a few years, but I hope this story will have been worth the wait! During my absence, I've written a novel and am currently in the process of seeking out publishers, so while I wait for responses I figured I'd revisit this surprisingly enduring, chaotic crossover tale. I have changed *when* the sequel takes place, so the sneak peak at the end of the original KC isn't accurate on that account, but the rest of it is still fairly on track if you want to keep trying to solve that riddle as we go along!

This first chapter obviously isn't Disney related, so it's not a Disney song. I thought it set up a lot of the emotions Ziva's dealing with during her interrogation. Take that however you'd like. :) If you don't recognize the song, it's Fear by Stop Making Friends. It's on the NCIS soundtrack. Appropriate on many levels, yes? :-)

Don't forget about those reviews! You don't even have to log on to post with me. So take a minute and let me know what you think so I can continue to make this story better! I also have a forum set up now if you want to discuss the story with other readers, I respond to reviewers who have logged in, and accept PM's. There's a lot of ways to get in contact with me, so push those buttons! :-)


	2. Arabian Nights

Arabian Nights

_More often than not  
Are hotter than hot  
In a lot of good ways_

_

* * *

_

Warmth curled around Ziva, chasing off the chills that had plagued her in the interrogation room and all her pain melted away in the heat of an Arabian sunrise. _Is that where I am?_ She opened her eyes. It didn't really matter where the head-trip had taken her, but she was curious. That had to be a good sign for her mental health, right? _Worry, another good sign._

Kate had been the source of her previous flights of fantasy—or was it fancy? It hardly mattered—if, of course, the logic of dreams was to be taken seriously. When Kate had appeared to Ziva in her cell, she had said something about her appearance being for the same reasons as before—and even though she knew it wasn't real, Ziva found herself puzzling over where these new adventures might take her.

As the sun came up, it highlighted the balcony outside her window with a splash of gold that soon drifted deeper into the chamber. It was a bedroom built for a princess. _Definitely an improvement. So long as my curse doesn't ruin it._

Ziva wasn't sure if the curse she had suffered in the first set of dreams would carry over or not, but the memory of it caused her stomach to knot and took away much of the pleasure she had found while lazing about in the early morning sunlight.

"Ziva." Her father walked into the bedroom. "I very much hate to remind you, but you will need to take a husband soon. You are at the proper age, and it speaks badly of your family for you to have remained unmatched for so long."

"You just sent me to take down a terrorist organization. Now you want me to get married?" She climbed off the bed.

He wrapped her in his arms. "My child, I would never do such a thing to you. I love you. Why would I send you to such a dangerous place?"

"I do not know." She pushed him away. "Maybe because you _do not_ love me."

"You'll have to forgive me someday," he said.

"Not today."

"So be it." He set his jaw and turned to leave. "But you will see the suitors."

She flinched as the door slammed behind him. Once the coast was clear, she walked out onto the balcony and looked beyond the palace walls to the streets of Agrabah. She felt strangely abandoned. "Where are you, Kate? Why did you bring me here?"

* * *

Tony's stomach growled. It had been far too long since Ziva had contacted them and, though he didn't expect her to be particularly pleased with him personally, he knew she had exchanged a few emails with the others—but they had suddenly stopped. There was only one reason for that: she was in danger and he knew it.

The stress had been so severe that Tony hadn't been able to eat much, or clean much, or do much of anything really other than drink and half-heartedly stare at the television while his heart and mind were thousands of miles away. The loss of Kate and Jenny had been hard, but knowing what he had done to Ziva…that she was still alive, but hating him…that their friendship had all but been destroyed…it was devastating.

He opened his eyes, expecting to see his apartment cluttered with old pizza boxes and empty beer bottles.

"What?" He rubbed his eyes and examined the room again. It was bare, only tattered curtains decorated the place. It was also hot. Musty. It looked much like the place Aladdin had slept in that one movie. _That was a Disney film, wasn't it?_ Grinning, he sat up. "This is just like before," he said, excited. "I can find Ziva, apologize, and—oh…how could I ever get her to forgive me? I was trying to protect her but…she'll never see it that way. She just thinks I was jealous."

A monkey yawned and slowly stretched, one arm at a time, then both legs. After a quick morning scratch, it climbed up the makeshift bed to where Tony sat. "You really think that wasn't part of the problem?" it asked.

"McGee?" Tony frowned. "I thought…maybe…_she'd_ be my partner in this."

"You think I volunteered to be a primate?" He grumbled. "Tony, you were jealous and you know it."

"Well, yeah. But that's not why I killed him. I wouldn't do that to her." Tony said.

"Think that's what Kate wants this time? Forgiveness?" McGee asked.

"Maybe." He considered it for a moment. "I don't know. I really don't care either if that's the point she wants to make. It's the point I want to make. I want Ziva to forgive me."

"You've been through a lot. You and Ziva," McGee said.

"We're partners." Tony looked out of the hole in the building, to the palace, all aglow in the light of the rising sun. "I just…I feel like I should be there with her. Wherever she is. I belong—"

McGee interrupted him. "You'd be better off letting her go, DiNozzo."

Tony turned to look at the monkey. He tried to keep a somber expression to dictate what he felt without the actual words, but it was hard to look at McGee with a straight face when he was wearing a fur coat and a dorky little fez on his head. "I can't, McGee. I've got a hero complex, remember? And I know she's in trouble."

An old man hobbled up the stairs to the ruined apartment. "DiNozzo, I had hoped to find you here."

"Enter Jafar." Tony reached for the dagger at his waist. "What makes you think I'm going to let you trick me?"

"No tricks." The old man shed his disguise. Ari stood in his place, holding a cobra-headed scepter in one hand. He wore the white, hooded robe of an ancient assassin. Ari leaned on the scepter with a smug look on his face. "If your goal is to see my sister, you'll need my help. You will never get anywhere near the palace without a disguise. And my father will see through the best. Perhaps…a bit of magic could fool him."

"We don't even know if Ziva's in the palace." McGee climbed on Tony's shoulder. "Don't listen to him, Tony."

"Where else could she be, McGee?" Tony adopted a pitifully stupid expression. "Even if she isn't there, we'll need the genie to find her."

"Ah, an American that can see reason. How refreshing." Ari gestured with his scepter. "Now…there isn't time to waste. Come with me."

* * *

Ziva spent the day by the fountain, surrounded by her royal pets, but even with the servants fanning her and bringing her an endless supply of water, it was hard to relax. None of it was real. The illusion was still too weak to bring her any of the comfort Kate had promised. Maybe if she wasn't so alone…

The tiger put his paw on her leg and tilted his head. Ziva felt a small smile worm its way to the surface. She scratched his graying head affectionately. "There might not be any pain here…but it's still not home without family."

"Your father's here." The tiger said.

She started, but the shock quickly passed. Ziva had expected Gibbs to show up. Just not in animal form. "I'm glad you're here, Gibbs."

"Well I'm not. I've had enough of this nonsense to last a lifetime." He scratched his ear. "It's good to see you, Ziva. I worried about you. Things were looking rough over there."

"Gibbs…" She wasn't sure why, but something stopped her from announcing her troubles. Was it pride? How could she be too proud to ask for help when she was trapped in such a terrible place? Maybe it was just that she was embarrassed that things had gotten so out of hand. She was a super-spy in their eyes. How would they look at her if they knew she'd blundered so badly? "I've been better, but I'll survive."

"You sure?" It was almost amusing to see Gibbs's infamous stare on the face of a tiger. The fur coat complemented the expression rather well.

Ziva watched a pair of doves dancing on the wind. She felt a little safer with Gibbs at her side. A tiny fraction of her strength returned. It wasn't enough, but it was a start. Peace and comfort would soon follow. "_Que sera, sera._"

He flashed a grim smile. "What will be, will be."

* * *

"Where the hell are we, Probalicious?" Tony kicked the sand in irritation. "It was your brilliant idea to get away from Ari."

The monkey examined the surrounding area for landmarks from the movie. It was one of the few Disney films he knew well. Unfortunately, all the dunes looked alike as far as the eye could see. "Well, I swiped the scarab from him. That's all we need to find the Cave of Wonders."

"How're you planning on keeping up with it?" Tony sat down. "We're screwed. No way are we gonna find the exact spot to drop that thing."

"Well, it's nearly nightfall. It should work now. You willing to give it a try?" McGee held up the golden bug.

"Just do it." Tony waved him off and laid down for a nap. "I'll be right here waiting when it doesn't work."

McGee snapped the two halves of the scarab apart and threw them into the sand. Nothing happened. Five minutes later, still nothing happened. Ten minutes. Twenty. Nothing. Defeated, McGee reached to pick up the pieces, but the dune beneath them shifted and reared up from the surrounding sand and began to form into the head of a tiger. McGee tumbled off its face, barely managing to latch onto the ring sticking out of its right ear.

"Tony! Tony, wake up!" McGee yelled.

Tony didn't need the warning, he was already holding on for dear life.

The creature tossed its head, scattering the loose sand from its face, including the handholds Tony had found. Tony rolled to break the fall and when McGee also lost his grip, Tony caught him in one arm.

With its mouth wide open, glowing from the light of the gold glittering in its belly, the sand tiger growled "Who disturbs my slumber?" and sighed as if the act of simply speaking the words had exhausted its strength.

Tony stared at the Cave of Wonders with awe. Though it was only made of sand, there was something unbelievably frightening about the figure it formed. From watching an animated film, he hadn't been able to fully appreciate the pants-wetting fear such a creature had the power to evoke. Tony held the quivering monkey a little tighter to his chest. Swallowing, he stepped forward and, before he lost his nerve completely, Tony dove into the sand tiger's mouth. McGee let out an involuntary squeal. The tiger's teeth closed around them with a deafening clash, like the banging of massive cymbals that reverberated for as long as the scattered dust drifted through the air.

* * *

Author Note:

Don't forget those reviews! Also, feel free to check out the Kingdom Crossover forum to post more thoughts, comments, ideas or just chat with fellow readers and myself!


	3. Friend Like Me

Friend Like Me

__

You're the boss  
The king, the shah

* * *

Piles and piles of gold filled the chamber from floor to ceiling. There was more gold in that one room than could ever be feasibly held by one nation's treasury. McGee was so overwhelmed by the sight that he nearly fainted. Luckily, he was already cradled in Tony's arms so his light swoon didn't cause him to fall to the ground. As Tony began to weave his way through the mountains of treasure, he couldn't help but stare at everything with profane greed. Even coming from a wealthy family couldn't have prepared him for the sight of such riches. In fact, it might have made things worse. He had known a life of luxury. It had been some time since he'd left that life behind, and a handful of this gold could have brought it all back.

"We'd better not touch anything." McGee warned.

"You think?" Tony said as he continued to gawk at the hoard in disbelief. "You don't think Ziva's the kind whose goodwill can be bought, do you?"

"Not with this stuff. It's forbidden." McGee gestured to a dark passage off to one side of the treasure room. "Look, that must be the lamp chamber."

"I suppose you'd be less than worthless if I needed backup in there." Tony smirked.

The monkey gave a sheepish grin. "I don't have a gun."

"Great." Tony laughed. "Well, Probie…it's a good day to die."

"I can't watch." McGee covered his eyes as they began the treck into the dark, barren lamp room.

The chamber was empty save for a massive spike-like hill jutting up out of the center. McGee spotted a suspicious glint at its peak. He pointed it out and Tony marched up the path toward it, knowing that it had to be the lamp they were searching for. The climb was steep but manageable. After all they'd been through in the desert, the hike hardly seemed an adequate challenge. Waiting for them at the top was a tarnished copper lamp. Tony pressed his hands against the rock as he searched for traps associated with the removal of the seemingly meaningless trinket, then knelt beside the pedestal and rubbed his chin while he pondered over what to do.

"You've seen _Raiders of the Lost Ark_ too many times." McGee jumped down from Tony's shoulder and, carefully, lifted the tarnished piece of junk from its resting place on the pedestal. The rock above them shifted, sending a shower of pebbles down on them.

Tony covered his head with his arms and cringed. "Put it back, put it back, put it back," he chanted through gritted teeth.

"Calm down." McGee chuckled as he carried the lamp back down the spire. "Look, it stopped. It was probably just the cave moving somewhere else."

"Oh, yeah," Tony muttered. "Don't worry, we're only traipsing around in the bowels of an over-grown sand monster."

"Let's get out of here before something bad really does happen." McGee gestured to the treasure room.

"How do you suggest we do that? The entrance is blocked. Genie's the only way out." Tony ripped the lamp out of McGee's hands and sat down at the base of the spire.

"Ziva's probably in the lamp." McGee said suddenly. "It would certainly fit in with the whole curse thing."

"What makes you think she's cursed?" Tony asked.

"She was cursed last time," McGee said.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well maybe Michael was her prince charming and kissed it off."

"He did kiss her enough, I guess." McGee flinched at Tony's expression. "Not to poke a sore spot or anything."

"Sure. Well, whoever's in here is about to get a wakeup call." Tony rubbed the lamp.

A burst of thick, blue smoke exploded out of the spout of the lamp with a horrendous bang. McGee flattened himself against the ground as the smoke shot past his head to ricochet off the wall behind him. "Whoa! That thing's dangerous!"

"Look out!" Tony dodged the smoke as it doubled back around the cave. The blue smoke stopped in front of them. It began to solidify into the form of a young woman with brassy brown hair and golden cuffs around her wrists. It took Tony all of two seconds to recognize her. "McGee, I think it's Kate."

"You know, it's not nice to talk about people like they're not there." Kate waved away the last of the smoke to reveal herself.

"Just what we need." McGee groaned.

"You're not glad to see me?" Kate frowned. "I'm hurt."

"It's not that." McGee shook his head. "But ever since you died, you've been nothing but trouble."

"Helps the time go by." She chuckled. "I'm just trying to help, you know that."

"Not sure if we really want you to help us." McGee glanced at Tony. "You do remember the whole dragon incident?"

Tony remembered, quite vividly, the magical, dragony cat-fight that Ziva and Kate had had atop a sky scraper in New York City. It had been a brutal fight, and McGee wasn't the only one who thought it might have been more trouble than any of them had needed. But perhaps, he realized, it had been inevitable. Without such a violent encounter, Tony wasn't sure he would have ever wanted to wake up and leave the dream behind. It was still hard, sometimes, and he wondered if his inability to move on was part of what had summoned Kate from beyond the grave once again.

"Doesn't matter. Kate's the one making up the rules. We're better off playing along." Tony took a long look at his old partner and sighed. "I trust you, Kate. Terrifying as all this is, I know your heart's in the right place."

"Even if your next lesson is that you have to move on?" Kate smirked.

Tony grumbled something about the good old days when dead people would mind their own business.

"Is that the point?" McGee asked. "Are we supposed to just forget about her? That's it? She's gone for good?"

The humor in Kate's eyes faded away. "Look, I'm not going to just give you the answers. That's cheating."

"Fine. Where's Ziva?" Tony asked.

"You get three wishes and no free information, DiNozzo." Kate snapped her fingers. Sparks danced in excited, serpentine patterns across the ceiling. Fountains of glitter fell from the wriggling sparks overhead. Then, with a flash, the entire cave was as bright as daylight. The treasure beyond the lamp chamber gleamed with blinding brilliance.

"I wish I knew where Ziva is and if she's safe." Tony said.

"She's at the palace. Safe in one world, dying in the other." Kate picked at her nails. "Ugh…this sand just gets everywhere."

"What do you mean dying?" Tony demanded.

"I think that one's self explanatory." McGee whispered. "Look, she's either fine here, or she's fine in the real world."

"She can't be in too much danger in the palace." Tony took a deep breath to force down the panic before it could completely overpower him. "Either way…she needs us."

"She's Ziva. She doesn't _need _anyone. You said so yourself." Kate said.

"I was wrong." Tony looked down at McGee. "We have to get into the palace. Ari's right. I'll need a disguise. Nobody but a prince is going to get through that front door without a fight."

"Not to mention that Director David kind of hates you." Kate pointed out.

"That's very helpful, thank you," Tony said, his voice riddled with sarcasm.

McGee shrugged. "Well, let's blow all three wishes, then. You need to be a prince, and we still need to get out of here."

"Let's make it official, Kate." Tony stood and spread his arms. "I wish I was a prince."

* * *

Ziva meandered about the palace with Gibbs the tiger at her side. As she wandered into the garden, she scooped up a white, bell shaped flower and held it to her nose. This place seemed so innocent. Safe. It was a pleasant delusion if nothing else. By the end of the second day, she found herself beginning to relax into the rhythm of this strange new world. It was magnificent, beautiful, serene. She could hear the trill of doves in the menagerie. The slow, graceful trickle of the water fountain. It was hard to believe that this wasn't real. It felt like her entire past was the dream and she was finally waking up from a prolonged nightmare.

Except that it still felt too empty.

A man walked into the courtyard, chest out and nose so high that a bird could have roosted in either nostril. He announced himself to Ziva with a flourishing bow, claiming to be the most handsome and powerful prince in all the land. "I have come to add you to my collection, young princess. For you are fair enough to add a glimmer to my crown."

Gibbs growled.

Ziva narrowed her eyes. "You would marry me for the money it would bring you?"

"What else could a prince want but more?" He replied. "Though you are only a trifle, your dowry is not. With your hand I could gain this marvelous land and the black gold beneath it. And your people would benefit from the rule of a truly great sultan."

"And what would become of me?"

"You would live with my other wives and give pleasure to your lord." He gave a sly grin. "Which is what every lady desires."

"That sounds like something Tony would say." Ziva glowered. "Gibbs?"

Gibbs might not have shared Ziva's sudden hatred for DiNozzo, but he didn't like this pompous fool one bit. He bared his teeth in a silent threat.

"Call off your beast." The prince ordered.

"Maybe you'd better leave." Ziva turned and walked away.

"I shall leave when I'm ready." At the tiger's growl, however, the prince did begin walking back the way he'd come. "I shall return for you later, my bride."

Gibbs couldn't take it any more. He charged after him.

* * *

Author's Note: Keep those reviews coming! I want to hear from you!


	4. Prince Ali

Prince Ali

__

He faced the galloping hordes  
A hundred bad guys with swords

"I should warn you, Prince Anthony of…Enkis, the princess has a pet tiger that's been acting strangely malicious today." A servant led Tony through the palace to the menagerie. "Another suitor was wounded in the nether regions."

"Don't worry Tony." McGee whispered. "If the princess is Ziva, it won't be the tiger that gets you."

"Thanks." Tony glared at the monkey on his shoulder.

In spite of McGee's assurances, it was indeed the tiger that attacked first. The graying Bengal sprang from the shadows as Tony stepped into the garden, tackling him to the ground. Tony found himself flat on his back, not like Ziva had assaulted him with a gun to his chest, but with a set of dripping fangs in his face. The tiger had a scrap of fabric stuck between its teeth.

And breath that smelled uncannily like coffee.

* * *

"Gibbs?" Tony gasped.

Slowly, the tiger closed his mouth. He looked up as if checking to see that no servants were watching, then let Tony up. "What took you two so long?" Gibbs growled. "Do you have any idea how many butts I've had to bite to keep those scumbags off of Ziva?"

"You bit them…in the butt, Boss?" Tony was deeply discomforted by the thought.

"Something wrong, DiNozzo?" Gibbs growled again, this time with more of a snarl on his face.

"No, Boss," Tony said.

"Where's Ziva?" McGee asked.

Gibbs jabbed his head toward the fountain. "Considering what happened last time, McGee and I will wait over here. This isn't such a bad place, really, and I don't want to take the risk of ending up somewhere terrible if we can avoid it."

"But Abby's not here yet, so shouldn't we be fine?" Tony asked.

"She might not be here at all this time," Gibbs said. "Unless she was the genie."

"You know this movie?" McGee asked.

"It's _Aladdin_, McGee," Gibbs said, as if this was explanation enough. "Anyway, I don't think there are many other places she could be."

"Kate's the genie," Tony said.

Gibbs shifted uncomfortably. Though he wasn't as aware as the others were of just how awful her ghost could be, it was clear that he understood the danger of her having shown up so early. "And Ari is here too?"

"Yep," McGee said.

The tiger turned his head toward the fountain. With a colossal drop of his shoulders, Gibbs said, "Change of plans. Tony, give McGee the lamp. He's coming with me."

"Where?" Tony asked.

"To find Abby," Gibbs said. "I don't think there's any way to avoid trouble if we've got two ghosts following us, so we should get through these Disney Houses of Horror as fast as we can. If nothing's changed, getting everyone together should do the trick."

"Why don't you wait and have Ziva and I go with you?" Tony asked.

Gibbs laughed. "That's going to take time. We've been talking, DiNozzo and…sounds to me like she's done. Doesn't want anything to do with us."

"All of us, or just me?" Tony asked.

Gibbs hesitated. "There's something she's not telling us. I don't know what she's hiding, but whatever it is…it's making her think that she's better off alone or…"

"She still doesn't feel like she belongs," Tony said. "That was her problem last time, she just couldn't see that we're her family."

"You're her partner. Convince her," Gibbs said. "McGee, let's go."

McGee hopped onto the tiger's back as he trotted away. Tony heard a small scuffle as the servants tried to stop them and then thought better of it. _You just don't mess with Gibbs_, Tony thought with a smile.

The smile quickly faded though, as he tried to come up with something to say to Ziva. Tony couldn't think of any words that he could say that could possibly undo what had been done. So, he gave up, and walked to the fountain anyway in the hopes that the sight of her would inspire him.

Though he had expected to find her in costume, seeing her in the whole Jasmine ensemble was an experience he would probably never forget—fantasy or not. Ziva was exotic on her own, but pairing her mysterious allure with Arabian garments was a heady combination. Besides, the fact that it was rather revealing didn't hurt. Even if he'd had an idea of what he'd wanted to say, he'd have been stricken dumb by the sight of her.

She turned to look at him with eyes that no longer held their fire. Tony thought she looked more like a ghost than Kate did, and it was only when he realized that that he understood just how badly she'd been broken. Ziva hadn't been wholly okay when they'd first met but now…now there was hardly anything left.

"Ziva, it's me," Tony said.

"It is not difficult to recognize you when we're human," she said.

"I know, it just…it seemed like the right thing to say," he said, sounding stupid to himself. "Look, I…I've been…it's been…I mean…"

"I understand," she said. "I do not know what to say either. I'm not sure I want to say anything at all."

"I've missed you," he said.

"I am not sure I would say the same," she said.

He'd known it was coming, but it still hurt. "I didn't want to…kill him, Ziva. I did what I did to protect you."

"I do not want protection, Tony!" She shouted. "I want to live, or die, by my own power. Stop trying to involve yourself in my life, I do not want you in it!"

Tony stood there quietly. He would have happily stood there longer, and let her continue to rant if it would have put any semblance of life back in her eyes, but there were things to do and action is what she really needed.

"We have to find the others and get out of here, all right? And then, if you don't want me around…well, I won't be," he said. "But as of right now, you're stuck with me."

"You do not understand what you ask of me," she said.

"Are you in trouble?" Tony wasn't really asking. If Kate was to be believed, Ziva was in mortal peril, either in the dream world or the real one, and this place seemed relatively safe so far. Besides, there was that terrible, deathly stillness hanging about his partner that brought to mind the image of a body that walked the earth with no soul. Something was definitely wrong.

Ziva seemed to know that there was no point in making an outright denial of the danger she faced. "The situation is difficult, but…it is necessary. You know that there are things we do for our country, sacrifices we make, so that justice is done, people are kept safe, and…future evils are prevented."

"That's not something you have to do alone, Ziva. Let me help you," Tony said.

"No, Tony. You've done enough."

"Fine," he said. "If you're so convinced you don't need anyone, help us get home so we can move on and you can martyr yourself."

She opened her mouth as if to protest, then simply sneered in silent disapproval and shoved past him. Together, barely tolerating each other's presence, they followed the path Gibbs and McGee had already set out on.

* * *

Did you enjoy my Enkis reference? What M.W. jokingly called NCIS in an interview? N-CIS. :-)

What's next to come? Will they find Abby? Will Tony and Ziva make up? Is that curse right around the corner? Let's see those reviews! Concrit also welcomed!


	5. A Whole New World

A Whole New World

_Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?_

* * *

Tony and Ziva wandered for miles in the desert, following the sun until it fell into night and the sandy wasteland became almost comfortable in spite of the black, nothingness that hovered over them, hiding monsters just beyond the veil. Ziva stumbled as they descended from a dune, but Tony caught her shoulders to help her keep her equilibrium.

"It's too dark," he said. "One of us is going to get hurt if we don't set up camp for the night."

"Maybe it would have been helpful if we had known where we were going," Ziva said.

"I've been thinking about that," he said, sitting down on the flank of the dune. "I've gone over the importantish characters in my head. Jafar, Genie, Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, the tiger…we all seem to be accounted for. But Abby is real too, she should be one of the important ones, shouldn't she?"

"But, as you said, the parts are all spoken for." Feeling cross, Ziva sat beside him and crossed her arms.

"Except for one. The Magic Carpet," Tony said.

"Shouldn't McGee be the doormat?" Ziva asked.

Tony laughed. "First thought that popped into my head too, but Abby is sort of magical in her own way, isn't she?"

"I suppose this rug will have skulls and bat wings on it?" Ziva said.

"And barbwire tassels, I suppose," Tony said.

No sooner had he said it than a tiger had appeared at the top of a neighboring dune. It was standing on a raggedy, Victorian carpet that carried an assortment of chains hanging down off its sides as if it had been previously tied up to something. At the tiger's left side was a little monkey who vomited over the side of the rug as it rose above the dunes and floated over to where Tony and Ziva had sat down to rest.

"Is that…?" Tony pointed.

Gibbs shrugged. "We figured she had to be the Magic Carpet."

"How can you be sure though?" Ziva asked.

Gibbs grinned. "Abby speaks sign language."

The chains at the front of the rug lifted to resemble five-fingered hands, then twisted into shapes that mimicked the hand gestures of American Sign Language. Neither Tony nor Ziva knew what the gestures meant, but it was clearly communicating something. "Well," Tony said. "I'll buy it. Now what?"

Abby the Carpet gestured with her chains, not in American Sign Language exactly, but in a universal "get on my back" signal.

Tony knelt down to give Ziva a boost onto the floating rug, but she refused his help, climbing on by herself instead, and he followed. The team huddled in close together to keep from falling off the edge of Abby as she zoomed into the air. They soared up into the sky, beyond the clouds and stars into the darkness that fills the void beyond what one can actually see.

And then, all of a sudden, they were gone.

* * *

Author's Note: Time for the next world! Where are we going next? I'll give you a hint, it's a very "honorable" place! Please review!


	6. Honor to Us All

Honor to Us All

Now add a cricket just for luck  
And even you can't blow it

* * *

The next thing she knew, Ziva was lying in a shoddy little cot with a mongrel puppy yipping at her. It was drooling all over the place and its stubby tail was practically vibrating as fast as it was wagging. Ziva chuckled, thinking that the little dog reminded her of Abby.

A woman stepped into the room. Ziva found she wasn't able to see well enough to recognize who it was, probably a hazard of having just woken up into the rules of a new dream. "You up yet?" the woman asked. "Today's the day. You don't want to be late."

Ziva rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"You're supposed to meet the matchmaker today, don't you remember?" The woman suddenly came into focus, and Ziva exclaimed. "What's the matter? You look surprised to see me."

"Jenny?" Ziva shook her head in disbelief. "Not another ghost."

"You asked me to help you get ready." Jenny dragged her, by her arms, out of the bed. "Now come on! You'll give the matchmaker a bad impression. Don't you want a good husband?"

"Husband?" Ziva squeaked. She tried to fight her way free, but Jenny was too strong and was able to haul the struggling Israeli all the way to the bathhouse.

"Oh good, you're awake." A suspiciously familiar old woman greeted them, with a twinkle in her big brown eyes, as Ziva and Jenny entered.

"Yes, she is." Jenny yanked Ziva's robe off of her and shoved her into the tub. "Sorry, don't have time to be gentle."

"Oh yeah…where's my curry comb?" The old woman laughed as she began to repeatedly plunge Ziva's head under the water.

"Stop it!" Ziva yelled in between dunkings. "I…don't…need a…hus-bluble!" She came back up sputtering with a vengeful look in her eye. "Jenny! Why are you letting this woman waterplank me?"

"No time to argue." The old woman helped Jenny scrub Ziva into oblivion, then pull her out of the tub and dress her again. "Oh, I don't envy you. You're likely to screw up and land a codfish of a husband with that curse of yours waiting for the opportune moment to cause trouble."

"I don't think so, Kate." Jenny glared, tearing through Ziva's unruly hair with a comb. "She'll do just fine."

"Kate?" Ziva gasped. Then, she recognized the hellish glimmer in the old woman's eyes. "You would not dare!"

"Dare to do what?" Kate stepped back to survey the results of the frenzied makeover. "Hmm…Now let's add a cricket, just for luck." She clipped a cage to the back of Ziva's robe, then elbowed her playfully. "And even you can't blow it."

Ziva scowled. "You are going to kill me in my sleep, aren't you?"

"Kill you? Where's the fun in that?" Kate smirked. "There's no point tormenting you if you're dead."

* * *

Ziva found herself muttering a quiet prayer under her breath as she knelt before the home of the matchmaker with a handful of other young women. She felt ridiculous bowing behind a parasol with her face covered by cement-thick white paste. Though she understood it was part of the culture of this particular fairyland, she couldn't bring herself to feel pretty in such a ridiculous getup. She was also abundantly grateful that Tony wasn't there to comment on her makeup and kimono.

The door swung open, smashing into the wall with a loud crack as the matchmaker stepped out of her house. "David Ziva," the large woman croaked.

"Here," Ziva stood.

"Heh! Speaking without permission." The matchmaker mumbled, marking a box on her chart.

Ziva had to fight not to roll her eyes. She lowered her head quietly. When the matchmaker went back inside, Ziva followed.

* * *

There was no doubt about it; the woman had to die. Ziva's hands shook with the effort of holding back her temper, making the teapot in her hands rattle. The matchmaker made another not-so-kind remark and recorded another note on her clipboard. Ziva bit her lip to stop herself from snapping something just as rude at the hulking boar of a woman. She didn't want to be here. She just knew how things were going to turn out. Kate wouldn't have been so smug about it if things turned out any other way. Ziva was going to be matched to Tony and forced to endure a real—okay, maybe not so real—version of their undercover mission.

"Hmm! Well, not the most promising." The matchmaker tsked in disappointment. "I'm afraid I can't think of many men who would consider such a ratty thing for their bride."

"You must mean catty?" Ziva glared, remembering a time when DiNozzo had corrected her use of the idiom.

"That too." The matchmaker slammed her clipboard down. "Do you even want to bring your family honor?"

"There are other ways." Ziva braced her hands on the table. "I do not need a husband. I do not need anyone. I can stand on my own two feet."

"You will regret this, Child," the matchmaker warned. "It is not so easy for women in this world as you might think."

"I do not care if it is easy or not. I can take care of myself." Ziva turned to leave.

"What is that?" The matchmaker exclaimed in horror. "Growing out of your back!"

"Kate!" Ziva growled to no one in particular. "It's a cricket. Grandma thought it would be good luck."

"Maybe it is." The matchmaker rubbed her chin. "I'll tell you what. He's not the best man in China, but I do know of a groom who has his sights rather…low. I can ask him if he'd be interested in you."

"Not interested." Ziva stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

When she got home, her father was waiting for her. His face glowed with warmth Ziva had never seen from him in real life. There was a regal pride in his bearing, and she suddenly felt guilty. Why hadn't she taken the ordeal more seriously, just to make her father proud? Because, she told herself, she was a fighter. She wouldn't just marry someone out of duty.

"How did it go?" Her father asked.

Ziva hesitated. "Badly, Father."

His face tightened into the familiar expression of disappointment. "I see."

Just then, a herald came charging up to the family home. "I have a message for the David family."

"What is it?" Ziva's father asked the man.

"The Huns have invaded. The emperor has decreed that one man from every family must go to serve in the army at once. I know you are older than you were when last you served the empire, but surely you must have a son?" The herald glanced over at Ziva. "Or a son-in-law?"

"None that can serve. I will go." He took the scroll from the herald.

"I can do it." Ziva planted herself in front of her father. "I have fought before. Let me take my father's place?"

"Silence, Ziva!" Her father barked. "Such a thing is not done. Go inside."

"But—"

"Are you questioning my orders?" he asked.

Her face hardened. "No."

"Do not make me repeat myself," he said. "War is a matter of men."

* * *

Author's note:

So…what's Kate's real agenda this go around? What does it mean that Jenny's showing up now too? Don't forget to review!

By the way, for those of you that've seen the movie, like how I changed the matchmaker scene a bit? It didn't feel right having Ziva accidentally set the matchmaker on fire like Mulan did. O.o

That's more of an Abby thing, I think. .


	7. Reflection

**Reflection**

_ Somehow I cannot hide_

_Who I am_

_Though I've tried_

Ziva knelt in a pagoda, at the feet of dozens of ancestral tombstones. She might have told the matchmaker she didn't need a husband, but she had almost failed the test completely anyway so what did it matter? Whether she wanted one or not, she wasn't cut out for it. She'd even tried a little, at first, to be all properly feminine and delicate…but that wasn't who she was. She wasn't going to hide her strength. But, then again, wasn't she also hiding _behind_ that strength?

Even though she told herself it was different, she knew it wasn't. She wasn't really all that sure of who she was underneath her mask. The real Ziva had to be waiting there, just below the surface…somewhere. Staring at her reflection in the shimmering tombstones, she wiped away the makeup.

She'd never felt safe. Never. At NCIS, she had just started to get comfortable. She had just begun to think of it as her home. In truth, she'd never really felt like Israel was home, because she had never known a moment when she wasn't afraid. But Tony's betrayal had stripped that comfort away from her in an instant. The illusion was gone. She had no home. She had no guarantee of keeping anything. Or anyone. She would never feel truly safe again.

Could someone without a home have an identity?

Maybe there was nothing beneath that mask. Nothing at all. Maybe the real Ziva had died long ago. All she was, was a soldier. A strange determination woke in her eyes. It began to rain outside the pagoda. She lit a wand of incense and set it at the feet of a copper dragon suspended overhead. Then, she ran to the house to steal her father's scroll and armor.

It was a full day after Ziva ran away before anything happened. Then, unexpectedly in the dead of night, Kate came to the pagoda with a lantern in hand. She touched the face of the copper dragon and whispered something in its ear. Tearing up a piece of parchment, she stuck it in the dragon's mouth, and lit it ablaze with burning end of a wand of incense. The dragon's eyes glowed as the fire poured into its belly. Satisfied, Kate left the pagoda. Smoke pooled out into the night with an eerie, foreboding glow.


	8. Make a Man Out of You

**Make a Man Out of You**

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

"I have never had to do something like this before." Ziva groaned as she looked down on the military camp. She had found a ledge overlooking the camp that had more than enough vegetation to hide her from the guards below. Still, standing so close to such a stupid idea was enough to make her feel nervous. There had to be another way. If those men found out that she was missing a certain piece of equipment, she was likely to be beheaded. "Oh, Abby…how am I going to do this?"

Yes, she had brought the dog. The slobbery puppy tilted her head with a confused "baroo?" It seemed to be saying, "How the hell should I know?"

"Maybe she'd tell you for a Scooby Snack." An all too familiar voice joked.

"DiNozzo!" Ziva hissed, whirling toward the voice. No one was there. "What are you doing out here?"

"Same thing you're doing, trying to get myself killed." Tony's voice taunted.

"I am handling things just fine on my own. I do not need your help." Ziva shoved the branches of a bush aside, thinking that Tony was hiding behind them. No luck.

"You're asking a dog for advice, Ziva."

"The dog is Abby." Ziva grimaced, sensing what his next comment was going to be before the words ever left his mouth.

"But I thought you said you didn't need help," said Tony's voice.

"I said I do not need _your_ help. Abby is doing a fine job." Ziva gestured to the puppy. It had started rolling around in a dung pile.

"Uh…I think the dog might just be a dog."

"Well…I did not need her help anyway. I do not need anyone's help. I have lived all my life alone. I am perfectly competent to do this." Ziva turned her back on Tony's voice to resume watching the camp.

"Mossad agents still have backup," he pointed out. "You're not any less of a warrior if you need—"

"I do not _need_ you!" Ziva snapped. "How many times must I say that?"

"We can argue all day and still not get anywhere. You don't have to go it alone to prove how tough you are."

"Maybe not to you." She sighed. "Tony, what are you?"

"Um…could you rephrase the question?" he asked.

"I cannot see you, so you must not be human. What are you?" she repeated.

"I'm not really sure." A little red lizard with orange whiskers crawled out of the bushes. It stood on its hind legs and seemed ashamed of its stature. "What would you call this, exactly?"

"Puny." Ziva held her head in her hands, drained by her mounting irritation with her partner. "Tony, have you seen this movie?"

"No…this one escapes me." He scratched his chin. "When I burp, fire comes out. Does that make me a dragon?"

"That makes you a pig." Ziva glared at him between her fingers. "Kate was an unpleasant woman when she was alive, wasn't she?"

"I wouldn't say that. She was nice." A smirk crossed his face. "Although, death seems to have made her a little bit ornery."

"Ornery is when you want to have sex, isn't it?"

"No. That would be horny." Tony closed his eyes. He took several deep breaths before he trusted himself enough to open his mouth again without laughing. "Ornery is like wanting to glue McGullible's fingers to his keyboard."

"Mischievous," she said.

"Yep, that's it."

Ziva tried not to, but even in her current lust to become independent again and even as angry as she was at him, she couldn't resist teasing. "So…which are you? Right now?"

He flashed a sly smile. "Well, as attractive as that outfit is…meh, I'm leaning more toward ornery."

Ziva glanced down at her armor. "Do you think I would pass as a man?"

"Not a chance," he said without hesitation. "People would mistake Gibbs for Julia Roberts before they thought you were a guy."

Flattered as she was, the comment did nothing to settle her nerves. "Are you being honest with me or trying to get in my slacks right now?"

"Pants. No, I'm not trying to get in your _pants_." He squinted at her. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just being prejudiced, but there's no way you look like a man to me. You're too…well, pretty."

Okay, now the complements were getting more irritating that his typical wise ass remarks. "Men cannot be pretty?"

"Well, sure. I guess. But not this kind of pretty. Not in the military." He slithered up her body to perch on her shoulder. "Sorry, I should've asked before I did that."

"What?" She blinked at the lizard.

"You know…red light, green light? The sexual harassment thingy we had to go to." When she continued to stare at him, he tilted his head. "You don't remember?"

"I am just surprised that you were actually paying attention." She smirked. "What are you doing?"

"Making you manly." He pulled her hair into a tighter ponytail and sliced her hair shorter with his blade-like claws. Then, he examined her face for a long moment. The little lizard-dragon rubbed his chin, thinking. He shook his head. "It's no good. I'd have to disfigure you to get you into that camp."

"Do it," she ordered.

"No way!"

"Tony, it's just a dream. I am going down there. If you think it's the only way I'll survive long enough to get through the gates, just do it."

His expression looked pained for a moment before it hardened. Then, he balled up his fists and shook from head to tail. Tony closed his eyes in a mixture of reluctance and concentration. Ziva was right, if he didn't hurt her, his inaction would kill her. So he burped up a bubble of fire that scorched the right side of her face.

It didn't take long to check in, get checked out, and erect a tent on the edge of the camp. Now, with night rolling in, Ziva sat down inside her tent and rolled out a sleeping mat. Once she'd made sure to secure the tent flap, Tony crawled out of her knapsack. Immediately, his eyes locked onto the glistening burn that marred most of her face and equally ugly guilt scarred his own face. Ziva wondered if he would ever look at her normally again.

"How're you doing?" He asked, concerned.

"It hurts," she admitted. "But I will be fine. Thank you, Tony."

"Don't you ever make me do that again." He growled at her. "_Ever_."

"I do not think this situation is likely to come up again," she assured. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get some rest."

"Ziva…what happens next?" He tore his gaze from her by forcing himself to stare at the wall of the tent.

"What do you mean?"

"How are we going to get out of here?" Tony lifted his eyes back to hers. "This is not a good place to be, Ziva. We need to find the others and get out of here."

"I am not going anywhere, Tony. This is where I belong." She began removing her armor so she could rest in relative comfort. "If I do not do this, my father will have to."

"As you pointed out, this is a dream. Your dad will be just fine. Stuff only happens when we're there to see it. Come on. You're enough of a ninja when you're awake. Aren't you entitled to have some peace when you're asleep?"

"We are not entitled to anything." She glared. "I have to do this. Alone. You can go now, Tony."

He looked hurt. Then, a primal fury crossed his face, completely erasing the look of constant guilt that had been on his face since he'd burned her. "Why are you so set on pushing me away? What do I have to do to get you to forgive me for what—"

"It's not about you!" She snapped. Ziva focused her attention on shoving her armor back into her knapsack. Then, with the task completed, she turned back to the little dragon-lizard.

He was watching her; Tony looked as patient as a tiger stalking his prey. It was as if he knew exactly what the answer was, and he was willing to wait as long as he had to to make her explain.

Sighing, Ziva said, "I thought this would be a nice escape from what I've been going through, but these dreams are only making it harder. I…miss working at NCIS. I miss the friends I've made. But this—whatever this was—is over. My life is in Israel. I cannot keep living in the past. It makes it too hard to deal with the things I must."

He didn't move. There wasn't a flicker in his expression that betrayed his emotions. "So what you're saying is that you want to go back but…you don't think you can?"

"No." She paused. "Yes."

"Which is it?"

"I am not sure."

"You have to know if you want to come home or not." Tony tilted his head.

"Home?" She smiled to herself. "I have already come home, Tony. I was just enjoying my weekend fun pass, remember?"

"Do you really think Israel's where you belong?" He squinted at her. "Or are you still just trying to do what others expect of you?"

"I do not want to talk about this anymore." She lied down on her mat. "Tony, the lowest line is that I want you to leave. Let me take care of my own problems."

"Bottom line." Tony ignored the dismissal. "Why do you want me to leave? You were willing to work with Gibbs. And that dog when you thought it was Abby." When the Israeli ignored him, Tony began to talk himself through the matter. "But me…me you don't want around. So it's not that you want to be independent and put the past behind you. You don't want to be with me."

"I wonder why." She glared at the ceiling of the tent.

"I don't think it has anything to do with what happened with Rivkin. Okay, maybe it has a little to do with what happened with Rivkin, but you have to have realized by now that I did it for the right reasons There's something else." The little lizard-dragon sauntered over to her. He was confident that he knew what that something else was. "You're my partner, and my best friend. You don't like having people that close."

"Maybe," she admitted.

"Because they can be taken away." When she flinched, he nodded to himself. He'd hit the nail on the head. "But like it or not, Ziva. I'm not going anywhere. Push as hard as you can and you still won't be able to push me away. We could get separated…we could get killed," he said. "But no matter how bad things are between us, I would never leave you by choice."

It had taken a lot of guts to say something like that, and she had to admire him for saying it, even if it was something she didn't want to hear. Now convinced that she was, indeed, stuck with him, Ziva rolled over so she wouldn't have to look at him. When she heard him crawl back into the knapsack and promptly start snoring, she let out a little sigh of relief. For now, at least, he was willing to leave the rest alone.


	9. A Girl Worth Fighting For

A Girl Worth Fighting For

_How 'bout a girl who's got a brain_

_Who always speaks her mind?_

The army's drills were tough, tougher than was realistic by normal standards or Ziva wouldn't have had much trouble. Running through a field of arrows was little different than dodging gunfire, and the volley was so thick that she only managed to escape the barbed projectiles because Tony managed to incinerate the ones that would have struck her. By noon, she was ready to admit that she was glad he'd stuck around.

But it was then that the captain rode in astride his white horse.

Tony recognized him first, because Ziva felt his claws dig into her shoulder where he was hiding beneath her clothes—a fact that she had tried not to think about much during the course of their training. "Ziva," he said. "It's…him."

Ziva had expected to see Gibbs appear on the scene, but as strong of a man as Gibbs was, he was getting older, and this shirtless captain was clearly in the prime of his life with thick, dark hair and rippling muscles. He wasn't a China man either, no…he was Israeli. Michael. It was all she could do to stay on her feet when he marched up to her, but for all the emotions racing through her at that moment, _he_ didn't recognize her at all.

"You've got impressive skill, young man. We've never seen someone pick up the drills so quickly…but I suppose I shouldn't be surprised knowing that you're from the David family. You must be…Ari, is it?" Michael asked.

Tony jabbed Ziva in the ribs, and she nodded slowly. It didn't feel right to impersonate her brother, and felt worse to lie to the man she might have loved, but she knew that the danger of revealing herself here was too real to ignore. Even if Michael wouldn't have done anything to harm her, the troops would, and then he would have no choice.

"I had thought you left," Michael continued. "On a mission for Emperor Gibbs himself. What are you doing here in our lowly camp?"

"We were told to send a man to fight in the army. Apparently your messenger thought my service directly to the emperor insufficient," Ziva said without hesitation. "My father is no longer fit to serve in combat, so I came here in his place."

"No, no. That's not what I have heard, actually," Michael said. "I was told that you had betrayed the empire. You kidnapped the Emperor and used him to win leadership over the entire Hun army."

The soldiers scrambled for their weapons behind her, but Ziva didn't move. Tony had slithered up to her shoulder and she could sense that he was ready to throw a fireball into Michael's face if he had to…and it certainly looked like he might have to do it. They would either kill her because they thought she was a traitor, or they'd kill her because she was a woman impersonating a soldier.

"Those are strong accusations, Captain," Ziva said. "I am only well trained because my father dedicated his life to making his country and his children strong, and…for better or worse, that's what I am. I would never stoop to treason!"

"Perhaps not," he said. "Especially since you are not Ari. Did you really think that burn would be enough to hide your identity from me, Ziva?"

Tony leapt from under her collar and unleashed a jet of flame that spooked Michael's horse. Turning to run, Ziva saw that her escape was cut off by the rest of the soldiers. It was then that a black stallion barreled through their ranks, with a brain-dead looking puppy clinging to his back.

The horse whinnied urgently, and Ziva vaulted onto his back behind the puppy. He reared with an equine roar; the puppy howled around a dagger held firmly in its mouth. Before the stallion touched down again, Tony scurried up its neck and blew another stream of fire, this time to further frighten the soldiers who were already shrieking about Ziva being some sort of conjurer of dark spirits.

Ziva dug her heals into the stallion's sides and he charged past the line of soldiers again, this time to flee with his passengers into the forest. The stallion galloped on and on, until the sounds of the furious, imperial soldiers were far behind them.

* * *

They set up camp at the far end of the forest, with the animals proving surprisingly helpful in that regard. The black horse gathered the firewood, the puppy tracked down some food—berries, a sack of rice patties, and dead rabbits, most of which looked eatable—and Tony provided the fire while Ziva cooked whatever needed cooking.

By nightfall, they were sitting—or standing in the stallion's case—comfortably around the fire, well fed and ready for sleep.

"We'll need to get to the palace," Tony said.

"Yes, such were my thoughts," Ziva said. "I told you the dog was Abby."

"Hey, I had to put up a good show, all right?" The puppy growled. "Besides, it's actually kind of difficult to get over being a dog long enough to think like a human. I mean, dogs are always really, really, really happy about everything and since there wasn't immediate danger I kept forgetting what I was supposed to be doing, which was getting you back to Gibbs."

"I was at the palace," the stallion said. "And Gibbs sent me to find all of you."

"Why is McGee always the horse?" Tony asked.

"He just has that sort of 'horse' vibe, doesn't he?" Abby suggested.

McGee flattened his ears. "I do not."

"But you are a noble stud, McGee," Ziva said.

"Noble steed," Tony corrected. "I'm the stud."

"It would not be difficult for me to wring your neck right now," Ziva said, glaring.

"Anyway…" Abby cleared her throat. "So, we have to get through the pass, and then we'll be…well, there. I think. The pass though is—"

"Where the Huns are?" Tony said.

"Yeah, just our luck, huh?" Abby sighed.

"It may be," Ziva said. "Michael said that Ari had kidnapped the Emperor."

"So to meet up with Gibbs…" McGee said.

"We actually need to meet up with Ari," Tony said with a slow shake of his head. "Ziva, I think that curse of yours may be kicking in."

"This is not my fault," Ziva protested.

"We've gotta find your brother, who happens to be in charge of one of the biggest, badest armies in history," Tony said. "Call it bad luck if you want, but most of the unfortunate stuff happening seems to revolve around you."

"The real bummer is she doesn't even get to make out with the hunky Captain, because he wants to kill her too for some reason," Abby said. "These movies are starting to get kind of dark on us."

"What movie?" McGee asked.

"_Mulan_. Isn't it obvious?" Abby said.

"Oh...I see it now," McGee said. "But…you're right. It's odd that Rivkin wants her dead. Didn't the general fall in love with Mulan?"

"Rivkin always wanted her dead," Tony said. "He was lying to her the entire time."

"You don't know that," Ziva said.

"Well, his ghost wasn't exactly happy to see you, was it?" Tony said.

"I don't suppose if Tony kissed her now it would count would it?" McGee whispered to Abby. "I'd rather not run into certain death."

"Nobody is kissing anyone because nobody is cursed!" Ziva said. "And even if I were, I do not love Tony, so no: it would not count!"

Tony pouted. "Oh Gosh, I'm hurt, Sweet Cheeks."

"And stop calling me that," she said as she laid down to rest. "It's time to move on."

Tony looked over at McGee and muttered, "I don't know how you can move on from something that never was."


	10. True to Your Heart

True to Your Heart

_Baby, I knew at once that you were meant for me_

_Deep in my soul I know that I'm your destiny_

_Though you're unsure, why fight the tide?_

_Don't think so much, let your heart decide_

It was a long march, made all the longer by Tony's inexplicable need to sing for the entire journey. By the time they'd reached the mountain pass, Abby and McGee had been inspired to sing along and Ziva was left to hold her ears against the animalistic screeching. Though they were decent singers under normal circumstances, their voices had been affected by their strange new forms, and Ziva was almost convinced she'd rather be back in the interrogation room in Africa.

"You are going to cause an avalanche," Ziva said. "Would you _please_ stop?"

"Why don't you join in, Ziva?" Abby suggested. "Come on, we all know you've got a great singing voice, don't hold back!"

"I am hardly in the mood to sing." Ziva scowled. "Have you completely forgotten what kind of situation we are in? We are being hunted by two of the men I care most about, and I may have to kill them both to get us to the palace."

"Yeah, that could ruin the mood a little," Tony said.

"Now hush! It is far better if we can sneak through the pass without being seen or heard." Ziva kicked McGee's sides to make the horse move a little faster.

Trotting through the snow-filled pass, with only the crunch of McGee's hooves to break the silence, Ziva smiled to herself. The quiet wrapped around her like a warm blanket, and she enjoyed the safe, clear, nothingness beyond. She closed her eyes for a moment…just a moment, to savor it.

"McGee! McGee, stop," Tony whispered urgently.

McGee slowed to a stop, swiveling his head from side to side. "You hear something?"

"No, I see something," Tony said. He pointed with one claw to the top of a slope. "There."

Ziva squinted, trying to see whatever it was through the mist swirling above them. Then, she saw her brother, astride a brown pony, appear within the fog. It was almost comical, since the pony was clearly too small for him, but then she saw others appear. Dozens. Hundreds. Thousands. Her eyes widened in horror.

"It's like the stampede," Tony's voice cracked as he said it.

Ziva had thought of it too. The most awful of their adventures had been in a world of lions, where she and Tony had watched the rest of their team die in much the same situation they were about to face.

"Do we try to outrun them?" Abby asked.

"We probably could," McGee said. "But I don't think they've seen us yet."

"Keep moving," Tony whispered.

"Ziva!" Ari called from astride his pony. "I know you are there, sister. Do not try to hide from me."

Ziva twisted the reins, forcing McGee to turn and face her brother on the mountain. "What do you want, Ari?" she yelled back.

"I believe we have something that belongs to you," Ari said. He shoved something heavy off the back of his horse and it rolled down the slope toward her.

It rolled and rolled and rolled: a limp body wrapped in a golden cloak. When it stopped at McGee's feet, a crown tumbled from its partially hidden face. Its gray eyes were half open, cracked with blood and burned skin.

"Gibbs," Tony said.

Ziva felt McGee trembling beneath her. Abby whimpered behind. The Israeli stared down at Gibbs with neither fear nor revulsion. She was not even sure she was surprised.

"You did not kill him," she said.

"Why would I want to kill him?" Ari laughed. "I only wanted to make sure I had your attention."

The army galloped forth, following the path that Gibbs had tumbled down moments before. Wave after wave flooded toward them, an ocean of warriors made hard by life in a land of steel and snow.

"Be done with it!" Ziva screamed.

The first warrior met her with a raised sword. She ducked beneath the swipe of his blade, but the second warrior smashed the pummel of his sword into her head and the world shattered into darkness and hollow ringing.


End file.
